It's All About Us
by Orange Burst
Summary: Tiap kata dari A-Z yang menggambarkan ketiga calon penerus L; Near, Mello & Matt.  -No pairing,Semi-humor-


**It's All About Us**

_tiap kata dari A-Z yang menggambarkan ketiga calon penerus L_

-Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-

* * *

**Astronout**

Dulu; dulu sekali, pada momen yang bahkan tak lagi terukir dalam ingatan keduanya, sebuah ucapan polos tanpa dasar pemikiran yang matang meluncur dari bibir Near,

"Saya ingin menjadi seorang astronot."

... Bagaimanapun, tiap orang pasti pernah menjadi anak kecil yang lugu.

"Kau masih terlalu pendek untuk naik _Jet Coaster_,bagaimana mungkin bisa naik roket?"

Dan sebaris kalimat tanpa maksud jahat yang dilontarkan Mello telah menghamburkan impian polos Near berkeping-keping

* * *

**Boomerang**

"Kau bisa gendut jika tiap hari mengurung diri di kamar terus, bergeraklah sedikit."

"… Begitu juga dengan makan cokelat 4 batang sehari, Mello."

Bumerang verbal adalah senjata terampuh Near. Terutama jika digunakan pada Mello.

* * *

**Candy**

Ketiga bocah itu duduk melingkar menghadap sebuah meja , dalam keheningan mencoba bekerja sama memecahkan soal-soal penyelesaian aljabar untuk kelas 3 tahun diatas mereka.

Argumentasi pun dimulai manakala Mello mengusulkan penyelesaian dengan cara eliminasi yang akan menghasilkan jawaban absolut, Matt ingin mencoba menggunakan metode matriks yang sederhana namun memiliki jawaban dengan berjuta kemungkinan, sementara Near memilih untuk mengandalkan kemampuan nalarnya sepenuhnya.

Disaat pertarungan mental yang sengit itu pun buyar. Alis yang bertaut dan sinar mata yang memancarkan intelegensi mereka berganti menjadi wajah polos khas anak-anak yang saling berebut jatah ketika Roger datang membawa keranjang penuh permen.

Anak-anak tetap saja anak-anak, 'kan?

* * *

**Desk**

Seringkali muncul pertanyaan dalam benak Mello, mengapa Matt yang sepertinya tidak pernah belajar selalu bisa mempertahankan peringkat tiga-nya?

Yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir ketika ditanyakan perihal tersebut, baginya nilai bukan masalah selama meja di kelasnya terletak di antara meja Mello dan Near.

Sedikit melirik… dan _voila_! Jawaban dari soal tersulit pun bisa kau dapatkan.

* * *

**Envy**

Tentu saja, kita semua tahu betapa Mello iri pada Near; bagaimana hasratnya untuk menggeser posisi nomor satu dari Near yang menggelora.

Tapi Mello tak pernah tahu…

betapa Near iri pada rambut Mello yang lurus berkilau keemasan, berbeda dengan rambutnya yang bahkan kekurangan pigmen bahkan sebelum waktunya.

* * *

**Freedom**

Ibarat burung dalam sangkar emas, anak-anak Wammy's House yang belum cukup umur tak diizinkan keluar dari areal panti asuhan selangkah pun. Dengan fasilitas yang melampaui kata _'cukup'_, tidak banyak anak yang keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi…

"Kami hanya ingin bebas, sesekali…"

Matt mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mello.

Ya, kebebasan selalu menjadi dalih manakala duo berandal itu tertangkap basah berusaha menyelinap keluar dari areal _Wammy's House_.

* * *

**Gate**

Bagi Near, gerbang _Wammy's House_ tak lebih dari sekedar salah satu objek yang dilihatnya saat ia duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya.

Bagi Matt, gerbang _Wammy's House_ adalah penghalang baginya untuk mendapatkan puluhan jenis game baru dari toko yang tak bisa didapatkannya dengan merengek pada Roger.

Bagi Mello, gerbang _Wammy's House_ adalah perwujudan larangan bagi anak-anak untuk tidak pergi keluar tanpa izin; yang seringkali malah itulah yang membuat Mello merasa tertantang untuk memanjatnya.

* * *

**Hypotesa**

"… jadi karena inflasi akibat ketidakmerataan distribusi pendapatan, setidaknya begitulah menurutku."

"Kau bercanda, Mello. Jelas kita berdomisili di negara maju dengan masalah perekonomian yang sangat rendah. Saya rasa ini lebih menyangkut faktor ekonomi mikro dimana produksivitas tidak sebanding dengan…"

"Sudahlah Mello, Near, kita beli permen di tempat lain saja jika disini harganya naik."

* * *

**Issue**

Near tidak terlalu memperdulikan omongan orang sekitarnya; termasuk mengenai ejekan yang dilontarkan beberapa anak perihal warna rambutnya yang memang langka. Bahkan sampai ada isu konyol bahwa rambut Near tersiram cairan_ tip ex _sewaktu dia masih bayi.

Sungguh, dia…

"Near, mau kau apakan semir sepatuku? Kau 'kan tidak punya sepatu hitam..."

… tidak _peduli._

* * *

**Joke**

Mengganti susu kental manis cokelat Mello dengan kecap…_ check._

Menukar isi selai stroberi Beyond dengan saus tomat… _check._

Mengganti seisi lemari Near dengan piyama pink bermotif hati… _check._

Dan sehari setelah Matt melaksanakan semua daftar kegiatannya dalam rangka April Mop, ia diburu oleh pembunuh berantai, (_calon)_ mafia, dan (_calon) _detektif nomor satu sedunia.

_'Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda,'_ batin Matt yang hingga detik ini masih meringkuk di dalam lemari.

* * *

**Kids**

Lagi-lagi mereka melakukannya. Ya, Mereka; Mello sebagai sang pencetus akal bulus, Matt sebagai operator, dan Near yang diikut sertakan dengan sedikit paksaan untuk memecahkan kode.

… Dan lagi-lagi, salah satu dari mereka melontarkan sebaris kalimat;

"… tapi kami 'kan hanya _anak-anak."_

Roger hanya mendesah frustasi. Kenapa setelah membuat ratusan orang dewasa kocar-kacir akibat dibajaknya Pentagon, barulah mereka menyadari status mereka yang _'hanya anak-anak'?_

* * *

**L**

"Hmm… Laurence? Luxaly? Atau jika perempuan… Lissa?"

"Bisa saja berupa _code name _seperti Lock, Law, Line, atau apalah,"

"…Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, memang. Tidak bisa sembarang terka."

"… Lemper."

"Apa itu?"

"Makanan tradisional berbahan baku beras dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara."

"… Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar."

"... Saya juga."

Dan pembicaraan mereka mengenai praduga-praduga nama L pun usai sudah.

* * *

**Media**

Internet, televisi mini, dan segala perangkat teknologi berbasis informasi tersebar di kamar Matt, sementara buku-buku pengetahuan dan ensiklopedia berbaris rapi di rak dalam kamar Mello.

Tidak terlihat benda-benda serupa di kamar Near, namun nyatanya wawasannya cukup luas untuk diadu dengan kedua rivalnya itu.

Justru karena itulah sebuah konsep gila mampir di otak Matt; _'Apa Near punya kemampuan meramal?'_

* * *

**Normal**

"Kita itu istimewa, Near. Berbeda dengan orang-orang normal."

"Maksudmu kita abnormal?"

* * *

**Options**

Setiap manusia selalu dihadapi dengan pilihan. Tentu saja ada kalanya kita merasa ragu-ragu, bahkan jika keputusan yang kita inginkan sudah terbayang di kepala, namun…

"Ayolah, Mel, kau mau berapa lama lagi mempelotoi _Hershey's_ dan _Cadburry_ itu? Beli yang mana pun sama saja kan?"

"Beda, Matt! Aku harus memilih antara tekstur yang lembut atau rasa yang kaya, ini samasekali bukan hal mudah! Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengeluh! Apa kau lupa kita hampir menghabiskan waktu setengah jam tadi hanya karena kau bingung ingin mengenakan strippes merah-hitam atau putih-merah hari ini?"

* * *

**Puberty**

Masa puber adalah fenomena yang terjadi secara alamiah. Tak dapat diduga, tak dapat dielakkan.

Karena itu Near hanya bisa bersabar manakala Mello dan Matt membaca majalah bertuliskan R-18 pada sampulnya.

* * *

**Questions**

Logika Near yang selalu berkepala dingin memang lebih cemerlang dibanding Mello, namun ada kalanya juga sang bocah albino menanyai si pirang mengenai hal-hal yang bersifat pengetahuan umum.

Namun… sungguh, secerdas apapun Mello ia pasti merasa sukar untuk menjabarkan proses fertilisasi manusia secara keseluruhan pada Near; terutama bagian bagaimana-cara-sperma-masuk-ke-tubuh-wanita.

* * *

**Responsibility**

Sekasar apapun Mello, ia masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab.

Misalnya ketika tidak sengaja merusak kepala Gundam Near, ia menggantinya dengan kepala Barbie Linda.

… Hey, minimal dia sudah berusaha 'kan?

* * *

**Sorry**

"Jika salah, yang kita harus lakukan cukup meminta maaf saja."

"Meminta maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jadi berhentilah melakukannya!"

Matt pun mengira-mengira, sudah berapa kali Near meminta maaf tanpa setetes pun rasa bersalah? Dan sudah berapa kali Mello terus bergumul dalam penyesalan yang semakin berlarut-larut dalam kebisuannya?

* * *

**Tell**

_'Beri tahu. Tidak. Beri tahu. Tidak. Beri tahu. Tidak...'_

Satu persatu kelopak bunga berguguran dicabut Matt. Apa yang dilakukannya memang menyerupai anak perempuan yang sedang dirundung cinta, namun hatinya saat ini benar-benar galau hingga rasionalitas otaknya serasa berkurang.

Dan kelopak bunga terakhir pun dipetiknya ketika batinnya membisik, _'beri tahu.'_ Matt pun bangkit berdiri, membulatkan tekad untuk mempertanggung jawabkan segala resiko dan memberi tahukan Mello bahwa…

"MATT! PASTI KAU YANG MENGHABISKAN SISA COKLATKU! JANGAN SEMBUNYI KAU!"

Niat Matt langsung surut tatkala mendengar teriakan penuh luapan emosi dari Mello dan memilih untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik semak belukar.

* * *

**Useless**

Bagi Mello, nasi, roti, kentang… yeah, sebutkan saja segala sesuatu yang dianggap makanan pokok di berbagai negara; itu tidak berguna.

Untuk apa mengonsumsi semua itu selama ia punya cokelat?

* * *

**Vierra**

Mello baru saja selesai mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, siap meninggalkan Wammy's House tempat ia tumbuh sejakl kecil untuk selama-lamanya.

_"…Vierra."_

Langkah Mello terhenti saat mendengar suara sahabatnya yang tentunya takkan salah dikenalinya.

"… Band asal Asia Tenggara dengan vokalis perempuan?"

Matt memutar bola matanya. "Vierra artinya _'selamat berpisah'_, Mello…"

* * *

**Word**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ekspresi stoik Near tidak bergeming sedikitpun mendengar sebaris kalimat itu, meskipun hatinya dipenuhi tanda tanya mengapa Mello seakan punya '_kekuatan'_ dalam tiap patah kata yang ia ucapkan; termasuk dalam latihan drama yang dibencinya?

* * *

**Xenophobe**

Near adalah seorang penderita _xenophobe_, tak heran ia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya hingga kulitnya tampak begitu pucat.

Dan phobia-nya jugalah yang membuatnya terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan anak perempuan di luar sana mengenai rahasia kulit 'cerah'nya.

* * *

**Yell**

Mello sering berteriak pada Matt; tidak heran karena bocah berambut merah itu seringkali memakai _earphone _akhir-akhir ini.

Mello kadang meneriaki Near, tidak heran telinga mungilnya yang sensitif itu diperiksakan ke THT.

* * *

**Zoo**

Jika berkunjung ke kebun binatang, biasanya Mello akan langsung mendatangi kandang-kandang binatang buas, Matt menyinggahi area untuk binatang-binatang kutub, sementara Near segera mencari tempat teduh.

Biasanya, mereka kembali bertemu di depan kandang Panda.

* * *

.

_It just..._

_A-Z about us_

_._

* * *

Dibuat dengan 3 tahap dalam waktu yang sangat lama gara2 semangat saya untuk menyelesaikan ini kembang-kempis(?). hope you like it~ :D

jika ada typo atau apapun, silakan kirim peringatan(?) pada author~

I worked quite hard for this one, so **review please?** :3


End file.
